bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bold Clone
Archive 1 :Archive 2 well i havn't been here in forever, was googling something and stumbled across this place, and look who's edits i see all over the place! good to see ya! --thoron (Mtmerrick 02:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC)) Bold Clone, Do me a favor. Could you please go onto BZpower and find that link for GN10 saying that the book has been canceled. I am on there now and I am trying to find it cause I am tired of this. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :I'll do that when I can, but right now I'm struggling to adjust to college life and its workloads...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh. BC in college too. Congratulations you are finally on my level. And yes it is hard. BTW I found it thanks. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :You're welcome...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki Cool This is a nice wiki. I was banned from the lego wiki for "spam."Spitefulbrakevan1 00:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Edit BC, I need some advice and since you are good at negotiating I decided to come to you so here is my problem. I am on the dragon ball wiki and on the Kaioken page it use to say that Kaioken x50 would be equal to the power of a Super Saiyan (Which happens to increase a Saiyan's power by 50). On the 10th of December some one put Kaioken x49 would equal the power of a Super Saiyan which is 50 I reverted it several times until the admin stepped in and put 49. I explained to him that 49 and 50 are obviosuly two different numbers because 3,000,000 X Kaioken x49 = 147,000,000 and 3,000,000 X Super Saiyan which is 50 = 150,000,000. He threaten to block me and told me to use the article's talk page cause it is the rules. I feel that a wrong edit is a wrong edit so I must ask you how would you approach the situation because those admins over there seem to be abusing their powers to me. Captain Kazi----- Talk He has now blocked me for two weeks for no reason. I believe he is just abusing his powers now. Advice? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :Well, I probably would have kept reverting (after all, a wrong edit is a wrong edit) until I got banned, and then tried to reason with the admins (more or less your situation, so I know how you feel :D ). I'd probably wait a day or two so I and the others can cool down, and then simply talk over the entire situation(s) with the admin(s). It may be that the admin misunderstood where you were coming from (I've gotten in large edit wars with admins on this site, simply because they didn't realize that they were -rollbacking- all of my edits to a page, instead of -undoing- the one edit where they fixed a dupe link or something). You may also want to review the entire situation with yourself in detail in case you yourself forgot something and really were doing the wrong thing (I've done that too, getting in trouble because I wasn't aware I was breaking a policy and finding out that it was my fault). Overall, approach the admin and the argument with a cool head, and a quiet determination to resolve the situation, even if that means you accept some minor punishment. Then, if all else fails and the admin absolutely refuses to unban you (or ban you for a longer time period for arguing with him), then you might be better off banned, if the admin is genuinely abusing his powers. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I kept reverting it because like you said a wrong edit is just that... Wrong. I tried to be level headed with this guy and he absolutely refused to listen to what I had to say. And when I began telling him about how we as admins shoudln't abuse our powers. He blocked my own talk page but like you said I have plans on taking it up with the site leader because I feel that these wikis that hold canon info should have just that.. Canon Info. Thanks! Captain Kazi----- Talk Rollbacking Why are you rollbacking my categorizing? I mean, the Swamp Stalker and Fenrakk are creatures. Lord Starscream--Transformers: Dark of the Moon - 146 days! 01:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? The Stone Shield and Acid Shield are objects! Why are you undoing my edits still? I know they're weapons, but weapons are objects sometimes. Plus, why did you create all of the categories such as Favorite Toa Mata - only shortly after, they were deleted? That needs an explanation. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) "Show Preview" button Could you use the said button a bit more? I'm trying to patrol all your changes, not because I don't trust you, but because it's my job, and using the "Show Preview" button makes my job easier. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Admin Congratulations, Bold Clone, you are now an administrator. - Mata Nui Talk 09:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) >:) Now look who gets to patrol the Recent Changes! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!! [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Get to work, lazy-bones! No idle chattering with senior Toa! LOL [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Bot Account Nope. I know how to do templates and stuff like that, but not bots. Ask Mata Nui. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Bot Yes. First, you create a new account. Then, you the wikia Staff to request a bot flag for that account. That's it, basically. - Mata Nui Talk 15:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :So... Will you got a bot or not? - Mata Nui Talk 22:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, OK. - Mata Nui Talk 15:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sysop LIEK OMG BC'S A SYSOP! :D Merry Christmas!(Toa11|Talk|Wiki Magna B-Crat) Quote Location I asked Kazi a few days ago, and he said that the Quote template should go below the Infobox. Hope this clears up the confusion. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Adminship Hey, I didn't notice cause I never edit here, but congrats on the sysop. :) [[User:Toa Nidhiki05|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Nidhiki05|'Nidhiki']]05 01:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Element Infobox I changed the 'Notable Users' section to 'Commonly Associated Locations'. I don't know if it was necessary, but it seemed like 'Notable Users' was already covered in the page itself, and seemed a bit too complicated to easily add to an infobox of the kind we are working with. Of course, I don't know if 'Commonly Associated Locations' is any better... Please give me your thoughts on this subject. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Tuma55 Dear BC, As you know Tuma and Waterlord are the same person who have Vandalized here and BS01. For the past few days I have tried to forget about what he has done but what he has done is unforgettable. To make matters worse is that he has his own site that he is planning to vandalize and abuse his powers some more. Any Thoughts? I am trying friend but I just can't I am too frustrated. And '''not once' has he said I am sorry. Captain Kazi----- Talk Yeah... But how? I don't think he should be the site leader on the site that he is on. Honestly the site he is on needs to be shut down and I wish I knew how... Captain Kazi----- Talk Ah, Thanks man I somewhat feel much better than I did. Captain Kazi----- Talk Hey BC, Look at this http://wikimagna.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Magna_Wiki. He ain't hurting or offending no one but I think it is funny. Its sounds like my Pre-K. Captain Kazi----- Talk Congrats Hey, wanted to say congrats on becoming an Admin. Glad to see you found a community where your talent can definately benefit. Obviously I'm late in the news, but to be fair, how often do I visit my own site, let alone other wikis? :P Again, congrats. --BS01Swert :Yeah, it's late, but that's fine. I think part of the reason why I've done here is that there's less traffic and more work. Thus, less need for Sysops to micromanage and moderate every single edit and comment, and plenty of space for the editors to work in. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your edit to the Site Rules This one Are you realy sure that that is good? In many cases, it could be that someone uploads some thing that they think is conon, but which is canon. I do not think that they should be blocked immediately for; a warning should be enough. Just my opinion, though. - Mata Nui Talk 22:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mata Nui; always give a warning before blocking. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :He was a repeat offender. He had already been warned and banned for it. Twice. He's a dupe account of that Legolover guy, who uploaded the same picture. Legolover has already been warned and punished. No warning should be needed for repeat offenders, since they've already been warned. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Well then, carry on. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ::Well, you are right, on this specific occasion, it was right to block him withat a warning, but I still don't see why you changed the rules. - Mata Nui Talk 08:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) http://duncannuva.wikia.com, http://tuma55.wikia.com. You got to be kidding me. This guy really has no life. I thought he couldn't create any new accounts. Captain Kazi----- Talk IDK. But we need to shut him down fast. Look we even made the list of pathectic users. Isn't that childish? http://tuma55.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Pathetic_Users. Captain Kazi----- Talk The Order Indeed. Actually, come to think of it that is bassicaly it's original purpose.Teridax the Ruler 19:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC)